uy! un lobo!
by PrOnGsIe-MoOnY
Summary: esta es de todos, epro como no savia donde colgarla la pongo aki xD, leedla plis y ya me decis si os gusta, a y no ta acabada xD


**1-El pRiNcIpIo dEl mIsTeRiO**

**-….PPIPIPIPIPIP! PIIIIIPPPP! PIPIPIPIPIPIP!.-**

**-Remus apaga el despertador.- Dijo una voz dormida.**

**-Pero…Sirius, si no tenemos despertador.-  
-Y entonces…?¿?...-**

**Sirius levantó su cuerpo hacia arriba para mirar que o quien hacia ese ruido:**

**-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-**

**Sirius se al ver a James encima de su cama haciendo cosas raras con la boca, en algún momento se pudo oír una cosa como "OOllAAA Sirius Ya es de día" y con una mirada de sicópata pervertido:**

**-AGGH...Pero que haces…CASI ME MUERO DEL SUSTO!  
-Jajajaja.- Se río Prongs.**

**-Yo no me río idiota…por que no te compras una cara nueva, con esa vas asustando a la gente por hay.-**

**-Tu si que asustas a la gente.- Ahora Prongs lo miraba con cara de "eres idiota o naciste ya así" (o sea esta ¬¬)  
-Por que no os calláis, aquí aun hay gente normal a la que le gusta dormir, pero si aun no a salido el sol!...que hora es James?.-**

**-Pues….sooonn…las….ejem…. y media.-**

**-Prongs, no me seas lerdo, te pregunto la hora ¬¬  
-s...is.-**

**-Que?-**

**- Son las 6:30 de la mañana, exactamente.-**

**Remus encogió los hombros, y contó asta diez para no perder los nervios, mientras que Sirius decía cosas como "Venga Remus, échale la bronca" pero también " James no dejes que te deje en ridículo, tu puedes james, tu puedes!", así que Remus después de pensar que elección escogía, si echarle la bronca a James o si se la echaba a Sirius por hacer el idiota y animar de mala manera a los dos… escogió mirarlos con cara de asco y como si no le importara nada lo que digiera, y enseguida paso de ellos y se volvió a acostar.**

**James y Sirius se miraron, los dos tenían una sonrisilla en la cara que los hacia muy atractivos, y que en la de james decía "Soy malo, por que yo lo valgo" y en la de Sirius decía "soy el mejor monstruo rebelde que hace burbujas"(o algo así), pero los dos pensaban lo mismo "a la de tres nos tiramos" y eso hicieron. Sirius y James saltaron en la cama de Remus, dejándolo inmovilizado, ya que los dos estaban encima….**

**Y a Remus no le quedo otra opción que utilizar "eso", así que metió las manos debajo de la almohada y saco un repelente de Sirius y otro de James, el de Sirius era una colonia de viejo que espantaba a todas las chicas desde kilómetros, y el anti James, era un liquido de pelo, que hacia que al instante de rociarse se el aplastara el pelo, dejándolo sin movilidad alguna… y los dos salieron corriendo como dos niñas pequeñas, asustadas por que le acaban de contar otra de esas historias patéticas del hombre del saco.**

**-Remus suelta eso. No hay pro que recorrer a la violencia, si era solo una bromita inofensiva!.-**

**-A cual de los dos se le ocurrió la magnifica idea de tirarse encima mío?.-**

**-A SIRIUS, SE LE OCURRIO A SIRIUS!.-**

**-Traidor, como que a mi, cuando te coja no te va a quedar ni un solo pelo!**

**-No hables Sirius y corre que nos alcanza.-**

**Remus estuvo persiguiendo a Sirius y James por toda la habitación y la sala común de griffindor, asta que "sonaron" las 7:15, que fue a la hora en que Lily evans, una de las prefectas, con un pelirrojo pelo y de ojos verdes, muy linda la chica.**

**-JAMES POTTER!**

**-Si cariño?.-**

**- En primera: no soy tu cariño, y en segunda: Dejad de recorreros pasillo si pasillo también o tendré que ir que ir a avisar a algún profesor de vuestro comportamiento a esta hora de la mañana y en plenas vacaciones.-  
- Si mi amor, puedo recordarte que a estas horas de la mañana esta hermosa, eres la chica mas linda que e conocido, y te lo pediré de nuevo que salgas con migo.-**

**- Si algún día te vuelves persona, alo mejor no te mando a freír tortillas, por no decir otra cosa.-**

**- La señorita perfecta, digo prefecta no puede soltar ningún taco...aahh…la podrían despedir por eso…Pobre perfecta, dijo prefecta, déjala James, hay tías mucho mejores que eso, pro muy linda que sea por dentro sigue siendo un ogro.-**

**Los tres merodeadores empezaron a reír, y la pelirroja se dio la vuelta encogidas de hombros y se metió de nuevo en la habitación.**

**Remus paro de reírse en seguida, mientras que los otros dos seguían riendo mientras se metían en sus habitaciones.**

**Pocos minutos después, los 4 merodeadores salieron a desayunar, en la sala común se encontraron con Heris, Hermana de Sirius, y Andrómeda, la prima de Sirius.**

**Heris beso a su hermano en la mejilla, mientras que con el brazo derecho agaraba a James por el cuello y acto seguido se besaron.**

**Sirius miro a James con cara de "no toque a mi hermana o te mato", con el que este le contesto con una mueca y prosigo con el beso.**

**Heris y James no eran novios ni nada, pero a veces les daba por besarse si estaban Lily o Snape delante para darles envidia, los dos por motivos parecidos, Heris quería darle envidia a Snape, que le había dejado días atrás por que la pillo con uno de 7º curso, y James quería darle envidia a Lily para conseguirla también, lo que este nunca la había tenido.**

**Merodeadores and company entraron en el gran comedor como si fueran reyes.**

**Cuando abrieron la puerta todo el comedor se giro, incluso Lucius y Snape, pero estos solo se giraron para mirar con cara de asco, cosa que no era difícil para ellos, por que ya la tenían deformes desde nacimiento.**

**Se sentaron en su mesa, para tomar el desayuno.**

**Al acabar, cada uno se fue. Heris y James, digieron que se iban fuera a "ver un árbol" con el que todos los demás les respondieron con cara sarcástica.**

**Andrómeda se fue al baño a hacer no se que, enseguida que vino Rómulo y dijo que buscaba a su mascota, musaraña.**

**Peter se fue con sus amigas las ratas al ver la mirada asesina de Sirius, para que le dejara a solas con Remus, y el sin contestarle ni con mirada ni con palabra giro la cara lentamente hacia al derecha y izo como si saludara a alguien y tras el saludo las palabras que Sirius mas deseaba oír en esos momentos saliendo de la boca de Peter:**

**-Em...bueno me llaman…Esto…luego nos vemos.-**

**Sirius sonrió.**

**Cogio de la mano a Remus y salio del gran comedor, mientras que a sus espaldas dejaban a una masa de admiradoras furiosas que conspiraban planes malvados para como librarse de Remus j. lupin**

**Salieron al "patio" de Howgarts a tumbarse bajo un árbol.**

**Sirius miro a su al redero para ver si encontraba con la mirada a Heris y James que se suponía que tenían que estar por ahí "mirando un árbol", pero solo vio a Heris tumbada con una panda de babosos de griffindor, entre ellos no estaba james, y era raro….**

**Sirius finalmente consiguió relajarse y abrazo por el cuello a Remus que estaba encima de el, mientras que el se apoyaba a un árbol. Sirius empezó a cantarle a Remus cosas como "lobito lunita mi vida mi amor" y a decirle cosas como"me quieres, yo mucho mucho mucho mucho" y a las que Remus contestaba "yo mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mas!".**

**Sirius miraba a Remus, Remus miraba a Sirius, Sirius le reía a Remus, Remus el reía a Sirius, y así durante unos 20 minutos, que fue cuando James, que se encontraba en una de las ramas del árbol, decidió honrarles con su presencia, y como es "buena persona" o eso decía el, les canto su famosa canción, Prongs Prongs viva Prongs Prongs Prongs viva Prongs, y también les canto al segunda parte de su famosa canción Prongs Prongs viva Prongs si el no puede nadie podrá viva Prongs!. Cuando termino la canción, James comenzó a alegarse, y Sirius que iba con la cabeza agachada aparto a Remus con las manos, mientras que se iba alzando, para perseguir a su gran amigo James (para variar).**

**Sirius le iba pisando los talones a James, y si no hubiera sido por sus grandes fans del alma habría acabado con las dos manos de Sirius rodeando su "precioso" cuello.**

**Las admiradoras de Prongs se lanzaron a Paddy, pero hubo más de alguna, que aprovecharon la persecución entre Sirius y James, para tener una excusa para tirarse encima de Sirius.**

**James consiguió escapar por muy poco, pero por su seguridad siguió corriendo asta entrar en el bosque prohibido, donde se encontró perdido.**

**Prongs caminaba, caminaba y caminaba, asta que se paro cuando paso por delante de una cueva muy, muy, muy oscura, que le llamo mucho la atención, alo mejor fue por que en la entrada ponía bien grande "NO ENTREIS, QUEDAIS ADVERTIDOS", pero James no hico caso y entro.**

**Dio pasos, y pasos y más pasos, hasta que hoyo un ruido, pero siguió dando pasos, y pasos y pasos, y volvió a oír otro ruido y… no siguió caminando, se quedo parado, el ruido se estaba acercando y James cada vez estaba mas cagado, y mas, y mas, y el ruido se paro...:**

**PRONGS! DONDE TE AS METIDO!**

**Ya voy Sirius, ya voy.-**

**James salio corriendo de la cueva, sin descubrir quien o que hacia ese ruido.**

**Se encontró poco más legos a Sirius, con la misma cara de mala leche que antes.**

**James, antes de llegar a el, giro lentamente la cabeza y el cuerpo y hizo como si no lo hubiera visto y salio corriendo en dirección contraria. Sirius lo persiguió por todo el patio de griffindor, asta que James choco con el profesor pluscuanperfecto. James se quedo parado centímetro mas lejos que el profesor, pero, Sirius, que venia corriendo se choco contra James, empujándolo hacia delante, y los dos se cayeron encima del profesor.**

**El profesor llevaba unos exámenes para corregir, de la clase de los merodeadores, que se encontraban por el suelo.**

**James y Sirius se levantaron enseguida, y mientras que Sirius intentaba levantar al profesor, y conseguir que no se enfadara, james miraba los exámenes para cambiar su nombre por de alguien que sacara buenas notas, y allí estaba el examen salvador, era de Lily, ella seguro que aprobaría con una de las mejores notas de la clase, así que le cambio el nombre a los dos, en el suyo puso Lily y en el de Lily james, y aparte de hacer que suspenda, le podría joder un poquito a la pelirroja...**

**Al cambiar los nombres Cogio a Sirius del brazo y se lo llevo con el, dejando al profesor Pluscuanperfecto inconsciente en el suelo, lo bueno era que nadie los había visto pro que estaban en la parte trasera de Howgarts, donde a esas horas nunca había nadie.**

**Al estar solo a 5 metros del profesor Pluscuanperfecto, a Sirius se le ocurrió una magnifica idea, una de las de Prongs, pero esta vez de Sirius.**

**Subieron a un árbol al profesor, lo dejaron colgando de la camisa y se fueron.**

**Los merodeadores se encontraban en la sala común de griffindor.**

**Remus estaba sentado en una de las butacas de la sala mientras que leía un libro, Peter miraba como Remus leía el libro, y eso a Remus le incomodaba mucho, y James y Sirius estaban tumbados en el suelo mientras pensaban como divertirse ese día, Por delante paso un chico de griffindor que cantaba canciones de las que escuchaban sus padres, y James miro a Sirius con una sonrisa perversa mientras que decía jujuju, ya se que hacer. Los dos merodeadores se metieron en sus habitaciones sigilosamente mientras que dejaban a Remus y a Peter en la sala.**

**A los 5 o 10 minutos de que se fueran, se apagaron las luces de la sala dejando a todos los que estaba dentro a oscuras, de la puerta salio una persona con algo en la mano que parecía un micro pero largo, y del techo bajo una bola de discoteca misteriosamente, empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas y vueltas, a lo lejos se oyó a alguien cantar, se encendieron las luces y miraron arriba donde estaban James y Sirius encima de la barandilla que había entre el pasillo para ir o a el cuarto de chicos o al de chicas, James iba con unos calzoncillos ( que no eran suyos) de color blanco con ositos de peluches dibujados, y Sirius iba con otros de Peter, que llevaba ratitas dibujadas en el, James se puso a cantar con un palo de escoba, y Sirius igual pero con una fregona, cantaban canciones antiguas y rápidas, toda la gente de todas las casa se encontraban en la sala común de griffindor, (un poco estrechos…).**

**Lily se encontraba alfinal de la sala de brazos cruzados mientras contemplaba el espectáculo, James la miro y se dio cuenta de que estaba celosa de la chica que tenia al lado bailando con el, así que quiso ponerla mas celosa aun, Cogio a Heris por la cintura se aparto el micro y la beso, besaba a Heris mientras que miraba a Lily con cara de satisfacción por que se estaba poniendo cada vez mas celosa, Heris abrió los ojos un momento para mirar si Snape le veía, pero no vio a Snape vio a Sirius, su Hermano, que se acercaba despacio mientras cerraba los puños.**

**JAMES POTTER! CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE NO TOQUES A MI HERMANA! **

**Deja que cuente… ayer me lo dijiste por la mañana y otra por la tarde, a si y cuando nos pillaste en el baño, y cuando saliste del comedor que también nos pillaste en la puerta…mm...- James contaba mientras que Sirius cada vez estaba mas enfadado- Pues 8 cada día, mínimo.-**

**Heris se separo de james, y bajo corriendo las escaleras, Sirius se tiro sobre James, pero James salto antes de que lo cogiera, y siguió los pasos de Heris.**

**Mientras pasaba todo esto, Remus y Peter sacaban a la gente de la sala, no fuera que se hicieran daño, todos salieron menos Heris, Rómulo, Peter, Remus, Andrómeda y Lily, que seguía al fondo de la sala ahora mas contenta por la persecución de Sirius y James, James corrió hacia Lily y se escondió detrás suya:**

**-Lily, si me salvas de Virus, te prometo que no te molestare más.-**

**-Lo prometes?.-**

**-No, pero igualmente chillale como tu sabes, o ya que estamos metele uno de esos puñetazos, si de esos como el que me metiste a mi cuando estabas en el vestuario.-**

**- Para salvarte, a ti, ja.-**

**- Vamos, si eres perfecta, los profesores no te van a reñir no se creerán que le pegaste tu...perdona, prefecta, es que siempre se me escapa.-  
- Como te odio!**

Lily salio de la sala después de repetir dos veces la "gran ostia de Lily evans la perfecta" (como decían a veces Sirius y James), Sirius no le hico nada mas, le vasto con ver como su mejor amigo sufría una de Lily evans.

**Sirius Cogio a Remus y se lo llevo fuera, Remus comía una tableta de chocolate.**

**Salieron fuera al jardín pero no se pararon allí, siguieron caminando hasta entrar en el bosque prohibido.**

**Sirius se paro, notaba que alguien les vigilaba, miro por todo pero no encontró a nadie y siguió caminando, con Remus cogido de la mano, y el comiéndose su tableta e chocolate.**

**Llegaron asta donde día antes James había estado, enfrente de la cueva que ponía "NO ENTREIS, QUEDAIS ADVERTIDOS" pero estos dos no entraron, se quedaron fuera. Remus se sentó en una piedra y continuo con su chocolate, mientras que Sirius asomaba la cabeza por la entrada de la cueva, pero no vio nada, pues estaba oscuro, Sirius oyó como alguien pisaba un palo, (tipo el ruido que hace Hermione en la tercera película cuando se mira el pelo desde atrás), se giro para ver si Remus estaba bien, pero el ya no estaba. Sirius se quedo parado mirando con los ojos a todos lados para ver si lo encontraba, no se podía haber ido muy lejos, y de detrás vino un ruido, Sirius se quedo paralizado, no quería girarse..:**

**Que miras Sirius?.- Era Remus.-**

**Como…como as entrado ahí sin…sin…sin que te viera?.-Sirius tartamudeaba, no se podía creer que no lo hubiera visto pasar.**

**Pasándote por un lado.- Sonrió Remus extrañado**

**Remus miro a Sirius con cara de asustado, Sirius se estaba poniendo paranoico….**

**De dentro de la cueva se oyó un ruido, el mismo que James había oído día antes.**

**El ruido se iba acercando cada vez más, y más, y más asta que…..una sombra apareció delante de ellos:**

**AAAAAAAAAAAA!.- Remus empezó a gritar sin para.- Un monstruo un monstruo!.-**

**Remus, vale que James tiene cara de monstruo pero tampoco es para tanto.-**

**A QUIEN LLAMAS TU CARA MONSTRUOOO!  
No yo he dicho cara DE monstruo.-**

**Es lo mismo ¬¬.-**

**James le pego una collega a Sirius y se fue con Remus.**

**Auu! Eso duele ¬¬.-**

**Pues te jodes.- Dijo James a lo legos.**

**Por que tengo la impresión de que todo el mundo me trata como a un muñeco, solo me llevan de un lado a otro.- Dijo Remus**

**Cállate.-**

**Si señor!.- Dijo mientras se ponía la mano en la cabeza, como en las películas.**

**Sirius fue detrás de ellos cuando se recupero de la collega de James.**

**2- La SaLa DeL PiAnO**

**A las 7 de la mañana siguiente, no estaban ni Sirius ni James en la cama, Remus se levanto en busca de estos.**

**Salio de la habitación ya vestido, bajo las escaleras y salio de la sala común.**

**No estaban dentro, y fuera tampoco parecía que estuvieran. Remus se subió al primer escalón de las escaleras que se mueven y se paro, la escalera se movía hacia arriba. Al pararse, Remus continúo por las escaleras que subían. Llego al 5 piso, un piso que ni el ni ningún otro compañero suyo habían visto jamás, siquiera habían oído hablar de el.**

**Remus salio de las escalera y dio unos pasos mas, Delante del había un largo pasillo lleno de columnas colocadas sin orden, es suelo era de baldosas de color blanco transparente y las otras de blanco y negro.**

**Remus atravesaba el pasillo lentamente, algunas baldosas estaban arañadas, otras rotas por la mitad o incluso solo quedaban un trocito pequeño de la baldosa y otras que aun seguían enteras, en las paredes había cuadros también rotos, el único de todo le pasillo que no estaba roto era el del escudo de las cuatro casa, griffindor, slytheryn, ravenclow y hufflepuff.**

**A lo lejos se oía música de piano que venia de la puerta del fondo;**

**Remus se paro delante de la puerta y se quedo escuchando la música…**

**Remus abrió la puerta lentamente. Delante suya había una habitación muy grande, pero estaba bacía, el suelo era de blanco transparente donde se podía reflejar en el, y las paredes eran negras carbón. En medio de la sala se encontraba el piano sin nadie que lo tocara, encima del piano habían unas tabletas de chocolate sin empezar y caramelos.**

**Remus, atraído por la música y por el chocolate no pudo evitar acercarse, se sentó en el taburete del pianista y mientras se comía el chocolate escuchaba la música.**

**En la sala había también una puerta y una ventana. La ventana estaba cerrada y corrida de cortinas, rojas, como la sangre.**

**La puerta era vieja de color oxidado sin paño y con un trozo de madera que impedía que alguien saliera del otro lado a esa habitación.**

**Remus se levanto del taburete, con el chocolate en la mano derecha se dirigió hacia la ventana, y abrió las cortinas... La ventana también era vieja, de color marrón también pero no tan oxidado como la puerta, corrió de nuevo las cortinas y se dirigió hacia la puerta, quito el trozo de palo que había y metió el dedo en el agujero del paño para abrirla, detrás de la puerta había una sala de paredes y suelo de madera arañada por algo parecido a las uñas de un lobo. Remus asustado retrocedió unos pasos, pero enseguida volvió a recuperarlos y siguió hacia delante, pasada toda la sala se encontró con unas escaleras viejas de madera, sucias y llenas de telarañas, las escaleras crujían a cada paso que daba. Al terminar las escaleras Remus se vio metido en un pasillo muy estrecho las paredes eran tierra y el suelo seguía siendo madera antigua, cuanto mas caminaba Remus mas grande y mas viejo se hacia el camino. Pasado un trozo las paredes se hicieron de piedras y el suelo de tierra.**

**Remus se paro de golpe, oyó respirar fuerte a alguien, y ese alguien se acercaba, se oía también como unas pezuñas se clavaban en la tierra y la hacia levantar, Remus retrocedió despacio sin girarse, y las pezuñas cada vez avanzaban mas rápido.**

**Remus llego sin girarse ninguna vez al principio de las escaleras, Remus se paro a pensar, savia que si era un hombre lobo lo que tenia delante aun que corriera lo alcanzaría, pero si iba despacio también lo alcanzaría, decidió seguir caminando un poco mas rápido mientras que se miraba por los bolsillos haber si encontraba algo con lo que poder distraerlo. Remus llegó a la sala de madera con un poco mas de ventaja, así que decidió correr ya que se encontraba cerca, pero lo que tenia delante enseguida reacciono y empezó a correr detrás suya, Remus paso la puerta de madera y la iba a cerrar cuando aquel monstruo de grandes pezuñas salto hacia el y…..**

**Remus consiguió cerrarla antes de que entrara dejando al monstruo inconsciente por el golpe, o eso parecía por que ya no se le oía respirar ni arañar la puerta.**

**Remus coloco de nuevo le palo ancho y viejo en la puerta.**

**De nuevo se encontraba en la sala del piano, que aun seguía sonando sin nadie que lo tocara, pero algo había cambiado en la sala desde la última vez que Remus había entrado, Las cortinas ya no estaban corridas por que ya no había cortinas y la ventana ya no estaba cerrada, y encima del piano ya no quedaban caramelos.**

**Remus salio corriendo de la sala y entro en el pasillo de las columnas rotas, ahora el pasillo parecía mas largo que antes, parecía haber más columnas rotas y más baldosas del color de la tabla de ajedrez.**

**Remus bajo las escaleras del 5 piso, que le compusieron asta el 1, donde se encontraban su sala común, después de decir la contraseña, pasar la sala y subir las escaleras para entrar en su habitación se acostó en su cama y se tapo con las mantas, segundos después de taparse se oyó un aullido, que resonó en todo el castillo. Todos excepto Remus salieron de las habitaciones para ver que pasaba, Remus lo único que hico fue levantarse y mirar por la ventana havia el bosque prohibido, se fijo en el sitios donde había estado día antes con james y Sirius, en la cueva aquella…**

**En ese momento de la cueva salía una persona con capa negra y capucha que le tapaba todo el cuerpo y cara. Remus se fijo si tenia pezuñas, pero no, llevaba unos zapatos negros manchados, que era lo único que se podía ver, Remus lo siguió con la mirada asta que el hombre se perdió entre los árboles…**

**PRONGS PRONGS CAMPEON PRONGS PRONGS EL MEJOR!.- Cantaba Prongs.-Ya te dije que te ganaría Sirius, si es que contra mi no puede nadie! Y menos a escoba!.- James le saco la lengua a Sirius y se puso a reír.**

**Si James lo que tu digas, un día te ganare muajaja.-**

**Donde habéis estado? – pregunto Remus.- os e estado buscando.**

**No te lo acabo de decir, fuera, haciendo una carrera con este.-**

**¿con la escoba?**

**Si, con la escoba, y tu que as echo mientras no estábamos?**

**Eh...a yo pues dormir…, y que hace Peter debajo de la cama?**

**No habéis oído el aullido, se oía aquí cerca, eso quiere decir que un lobo a entrado en el castillo.**

**Los dos amigos se miraron y echaron a reír, pero Remus se quedo callado y mirando de reojo a la ventana…**

**El aullido volvió a resonar en todo el castillo. Remus se coloco los zapatos y salio corriendo hacia las escaleras, Sirius y James salieron detrás de el, pero Peter se quedo debajo de la cama.**

**Cuando James y Sirius llegaron a Remus este ya estaba subiendo por las escaleras, James volvió a buscar su escoba y los dos se subieron a ella.**

**-Remus adonde vas?.- Le pregunto Sirius.-**

**-Arriba!.-**

**-….eh?-**

**-Tú ves hasta arriba del todo.-**

**-Te esperamos allí.-**

**Sirius y James llegaron antes que Remus, y se encontraron con aquel largo pasillo de columnas rotas.**

**Remus llego enseguida y siguió corriendo hacia la puerta, James cogio la escoba y fue detrás del, y Sirius izo lo mismo. Remus se paro delante de la gran puerta. Sirius y James se miraban extrañados. Remus abrió la puerta y entro en la sala del piano. James y Sirius se quedaron asombrados.**

**Y esa puerta?.-**

**Cual?.- pregunto Sirius**

**Aquella rota de allí.-**

**Remus se dirigió a la puerta, donde minutos antes, no muchos, la había cerrado con aquel gran palo viejo, que ahora no estaba, ni el palo ni la otra mitad de la puerta. Remus atravesó al otra habitación y bajo las escaleras, Sirius y James le seguían aun muy sorprendidos.**

**Remus llego asta donde se había encontrado antes con la criatura de grandes pezuñas, pero ahora no había nadie, así que continuo caminando asta el final. Salieron de aquel sitio, en el otro lado los tres amigos ya habían estado un par de veces, era donde Sirius y James escucharon aquellos ruidos tan raros.**

**-El piano…no sonaba….-**

**-Que pasa Remus?.-**

**Remus no les izo caso y se quedo pensando mientras que miraba al suelo.**

**-Nada, que antes aquí había un monstruo de pezuñas muuuyyy grandes!.-**

**Los tres amigos se miraron y empezaron a reír, pero Remus se paro enseguida, y sus amigos al verlo con aquella cara de disgusto también pararon.**

**Los tres merodeadores volvían, mientras que Remus les pasó lo sucedido.**

3- El nUeVo pRoFeSoR

**De nuevo a empezar las clases. Los 4 merodeadores y el resto de la clase se encontraban en una de las clases (evidentemente XDD), mientras que esperaban a su nuevo profesor.**

**Se abrió la puerta. El director Dumbeldore entraba con un hombre alto y delgado con un abundante pelo canoso y unas granes patillas, con la gran cantidad de colonia que se puso no se podía distinguir bien su verdadero olor, peor se podría decir que olía mas o menos a mugre, sudor y sangre. La mirada la tenia de loco de manicomio. Sus manos arrugadas y con unas uñas largas y amarillentas, y también de dientes afilados. El hombre respiraba muy fuerte.**

**-Queridos alumnos os presento a vuestro nuevo profesor….GREYBACK.-**

**-Y que clases nos dará?.- Pregunto la pelirroja.-**

**-Pues..la verdad…Exactamente no lo se, algo relacionado con las criaturas mágicas (vaya director no? XD?.-**

**Dumbeldore se retiro de la sala diciendo solo una cosa más, paso por alado de las mesas de Sirius y James y les dijo algo como "no le hagáis enfadar, es peligroso, tened cuidado" con lo que ellos respondieron" y por que lo contrataste, dijo…no, no lo aremos enfadar". Dumbeldore se fue.**

**Solo con cerrar la puerta y escuchar como Dumbeldore se encontraba ya lo bastante lejos como para no escucharlos James izo una de sus fabulosas preguntas…**

**Oye y a ti de donde te han sacado, el manicomio, pro que con esa cara… no se como te han podido dejar entrar…**

**Preferiría que no hicieras comentarios idiotas, señoriíto gafotas, Oh perdona, como se llama, .- James no contesto.- Bien pues continuemos con la clase, gracias.-**

**Andrómeda pásame el canuto mas grande que tengas.- Susurro James.- y ya que estamos por que no me das una de las naranjas que tienes debajo de la mesa, sabes que no se puede comer en clase.-**

**Si señoriíto gaf…- Andrómeda paro antes de terminar la frase al ver la cara de James.**

**James y Andrómeda se prepararon para empezar otro de sus maravillosos espectáculos de canutos pedruscos o cualquier cosa que sirviera para tirarles a los profesores. James partió una de las naranjas por la mitad y…:**

**Eeh! Tu, idiota, tienes hambre!.- **

**El profesor Greyback se giro, y una naranja le dio de lleno en la cara.**

**-Se te van a quitar las ganas de volver a insultar al gran JAMES POTTER! Muajajaja!...- James subió un pie encima de la mesa y el otro en la silla mientras que lo decía.- Venga Andrómeda, pásame la otra mitad y empieza a tirarle canutos tu también!.-**

**-James! Eres idiota! Sabes cuantos puntos nos puede quitar por esto!.-**

**- No te preocupes cariño, que no me hubiera insultado, además ya los recuperaras tu haciendo otra de tus buenas acciones.-**

**- Pero si as empezado tu a insultarle.-**

**- Vas a defender a ese Profesor con cara de sicópata antes que a mi?.-**

**Lily afirmo con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el profesor, que se encontraba en el suelo lleno de trocitos de pergamino y dos trozos de naranja. Se coloco delante del profesor, abierta de brazos y miro a James con cara de odio.**

**Si es que me quieres tanto como tu dices no me tiraras ni canutos ni naranjas no?.-**

**Eres...eres...bha déjalo.-**

**James se volvió a sentar de brazos cruzados mientras que miraba a Lily con cara de decepción, esta se sorprendió, ya que " El gran James Potter" le había echo caso por primera vez y sin que ningún profesor tuviera que amenazarle antes con quitarle puntos, Pero enseguida se volvió hacia el profesor Greyback para ayudarlo a quitarse los trocitos de pergamino y las naranjas, mientras Lily hacia esto Greyback miraba a James con una sonrisa en la cara de estas tipo " Tengo a tu chica jujuju" y James le respondía con una tipo "tu tócala que se te quita la sonrisita de la cara..", este debió entender la cara de James, por que enseguida levanto sus manos que se encontraban apoyadas en el suelo y las dirigió hacia el "culo" de Lily que se encontraba apoyado encima de sus pies. Las manos ya estaban apunto de llegar asta que, James todo enfadado se agacho y Greyback se quedo mirándole, pero no se dio cuenta de que se estaba desabrochando uno de sus zapatos, ni tampoco se dio cuenta de que se lo sacaba. James volvió a mirar a Greyback, y esta vez era James el que tenia la sonrisita en la cara, James se levanto y tiro el zapato hacia Greyback al que le dio en toda la cara, fue como un visto y no visto, James lo hico todo tan rápido que ninguno de sus compañeros, que estaban todos levantados, uno en la mesa del otro y otro en la mesa de uno, ablando de "sus cosas". Greyback se quedo parado con las manos también quietas, era perfecto el momento para que Lily se girara y viera sus manos, pero como era un poco imposible de que le creyera le pidió a Rómulo su cámara Muggle para hacerle una foto y así demostrar la verdad. El flash de la foto empujo misteriosamente un poquito a Greyback y izo que se cayera y que Lily se fijara en el zapato que tenía clavado en la cara…Se giró hacia James:**

-De quien es este zapato James!.- James mientras tarareaba una canción y miraba hacia otro lado, Lily subía lentamente el brazo para, para pegarle una ostia a James, pero este reacciono enseguida:

**-Espera espera espera, deja primero que te de una excusa no?.-**

**- Te doy 5 minutos para justificarte.-**

**James le enseño la foto y esta se quedo paralizada, Lily se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el profesor Greyback, Primero le pego la ostia que al principio era para James, luego se dirigió hacia la puerta y cogio la basura que quedaba gusto al lado, y se la tiro por encima…**

**-Quitese-lo usted mismo!**

Los 4 merodeadores y Andrómeda se echaron a reír, en ese momento entro Dumbeldore para ver lo que pasaba:

**-Que a pasado aquí profesor Greyback?.-**

**- Pues que estros mocosos me an….-El Profesor Greyback se paro antes de continuar la clase, se fijo en que James se levantaba lentamente mientras que le enseñaba la foto, y Greyback no pida dejar que Dumbeldore viese como le intentaba tocar el "culo" a una alumna, le expulsarían, y aun ni siquiera había empezado a dar clases…**

-Y bien?.-

**- Que les estaba enseñando, cuando me tropecé con la basura.-**

**-Pero, la basura estaba al lado de la puerta.-**

**- Eh, ya pero la e cogido para tirar un papel.-**

**-Bien, pues la clase a terminado, podéis salir.- Dumbeldore se retiro.-**

**Los 4 merodeadores y compañía se dirigieron a la salida, James antes de Salir, le dedico una mueca a Greyback con el que este contesto con cara de odio.**

**Se encontraban ay todos en el gran comedor, James y Sirius ya habían acabado y se levantaron al ver que el profesor Greyback entraba en el comedor.**

- Nos vamos!.- Dijo James a lo happy.

**-Adonde? **

**-AAAAAH!...a la sala del Profesor ese, juju se va a enterar de quien es James Potter jujuju…-**

**- Y tiene que ir Sirius? No te puedes llevar a Andrómeda o a Rómulo?.-**

**- Ahora que lo dices su ayuda también me servirá, me llevó a los tres!.-**

**-Nosotros nos quedamos aquí!- Digieron los dos a coro.**

**James se dio la vuelta como si no hubiera escuchado nada y los agaro a los dos por los brazos. Remus se quedo allí con Heris y Peter.**

…**.Rómulo vigilaba desde la puerta para ver si alguien venia, mientras que Andrómeda sujetaba algunos trastos que se llevarían del Profesor Greyback, Sirius buscaba mas cosas que llevarse y algo con lo que chantajearle, mientras que James se dedicaba a hacerle agujeros a su ropa y ensuciarla con un spray…**

**-QUE BIENE ALGUIEN!.- Grito Rómulo.-**

**Los 4 se metieron bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James…Era el profesor Greyback… Mientras que el se quedaba paralizado al ver todo lo que le habían echo los 4 amigos salieron de la sala, y al estar lo bastante lejos como para que el Profesor no se diera cuenta de que estaban por allí salieron corriendo. Los 4 lo perdieron de vista, y cuando se pararon para descansar oyeron otro de esos aullidos escalofriantes de lobo que resonaba por todo el castillo.**

**-Otra vez le lobo!.- Dijo James.- ya empieza a cansarme, mucho aullar, mucho aullar, pero aun no se a dejado ver.-**

- Y por que suena justo ahora?.- Los 3 amigos (menos james) se miraron y los tres digieron a coro:

- El es el lobo!.-

**-Eh...quien, quien es el lobo?.-**

**-El profesor Greyback.- Dijo Sirius mientras le miraba con esta"¬¬" cara.**

**-AAAAHH! Y tu como lo sabes eh eh eh ?.-**

-Lo pone en este pergamino de aquí…jejeje…-

**Los 4 partieron hacia la sala común, Rómulo se fue a buscar a musaraña, y Andrómeda se fue sin decir donde iba…**

**Sirius y James se sentaron en el sofá con Rómulo, Peter estaba mirando el mapa del merodeador y Heris ligaba con algunos de griffindor.**

**Peter se aburría mucho y empezó a decir donde estaba cada alumno.**

**-Malfoy esta con Snape encerados en uno de los baños e arriba…Andrómeda esta..desaparecida…el profesor Dumbeldore esta con la profesora Mcgonagall en la clase de pociones con uno de 7º curso….El profesor Greyback se pierde entre el bosque prohibido…Heris esta en la sala de arriba con uno de griffindor, con el que estaba ligando ahora mismo…y…**

-Para para, que as dicho?

**- Que Heris esta…-  
-No no antes de eso?  
- Que el profesor Greyback se pierde en el bosque prohibido?.-**

**- Si eso!.- Decía Sirius.-  
- Trae pa ka el mapa!.- Dijo James con acento gitanillo.**

**James doblo de nuevo el mapa y se lo metió en un bolsillo, cogio la mapa de invisibilidad y salio por la puerta junto con Remus, Sirius y Peter. Subieron asta el 5 piso. Pasaron caminando el pasillo de las columnas rotas, la sala del piano, y el estrecho pasillo que les llevaba al principio del bosque prohibido, ya estaba muy oscuro…Remus saco la barita e izo un lumox, los demás le copiaron…**

**Cuando alcanzaron al Profesor este ya estaba convertido en Lobo, aun que no hubiera luna llena, debía ser que estaba enfadado o que había descubierto como transformarse en lobo cuando quisiera.**

**Ostia Sirius, tenias razón el es el lobo al que oímos aullar.-  
- Cuando aprenderás que yo siempre tengo razón?  
- Cuando dijiste que me ibas a ganar el día de la carera con escobas no me ganaste, ahí no tenias razón…**

**Por que no nos vamos ya, si es un hombre lobo no es asunto nuestro…-**

**Es verdad, pero en clase podemos chantajearle.- Dijo James **

**4- PeLEaS De mErOdEaDoR  
**


End file.
